Mi hermano mayor - KaraTodo
by Izzy Clary
Summary: Karamatsu-niisan es mi segundo hermano mayor, Karamatsu-niisan y yo a veces nos llevamos bien aunque también puede llegar a ser un estúpido... Yo amo a Karamatsu-niisan y estoy seguro que él me ama a mi aunque no de la misma forma que yo lo hago... ¿Algún día lo notaras, Karamatsu-niisan? Como es mi primera historia de este estilo seguramente no sea muy buena... Pero ojalá agrade
Contenido: Yaoi, Karamatsu x Todomatsu. Lemmon (lo siento por esto)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo son utilizados para este fanfic a fin de entretener

No sé como usar fanfiction aún, tenganme paciencia :'v

* * *

Acababa de llegar a casa de mi trabajo, estaba bastante cansado y sólo quería recostarme a descansar, chatear con unos amigos y tal vez quedar para salir con alguna chica, la misma rutina de todos los días de la que sinceramente ya estoy aburrido. Me tiro en el sillón de nuestra habitación y suspiro, los vagos de mis hermanos no están en casa, debieron irse al _Pachinko_ por supuesto _,_ es lo mas obvio, por lo menos estoy solo en casa y puedo relajarme sin que ninguno de ellos me moleste, a veces los odio, a veces me da vergüenza que sean mis hermanos y finjo no conocerlos, pero supongo que después de todo son mis hermanos y ¿los quiero? Claro que tengo una lista de mis favoritos y quien me cae mejor de todos ellos es Karamatsu-niisan, es mi segundo hermano mayor y para mi es el mejor, tiene mucho estilo, es bueno escuchando, simplemente es _**perfecto**_... O bueno, por lo menos a mi me lo parece. Cualquiera diría que siento algo más por mi hermano si me oyera hablar así, pero la realidad es que no, es solo mi hermano mayor y lo amo como tal...

 _"Eres un mentiroso"_ – lo sé, gracias por echarme de cabeza, consciencia

Yo había estado confundido últimamente, cada vez que Karamatsu-niisan está cerca mío, cada vez que él me llama _Totty_ , cada vez que él me mira con esa sonrisa tan bonita... Me sonrojo, mi corazón late como loco y solo puedo pensar en él, estas conductas no eran para nada normales y no sabía a que se debían. Me alejé por algún tiempo, lo ignoraba como lo hacían los demás, lo golpeaba, lo insultaba y hacía todo lo posible para que pareciera que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Me sentía mal cada vez que lo hacía, al alejarme solo sentía que lo necesitaba conmigo, me ponía celoso cuando lo veía parado en ese estúpido puente para buscar _Karamatsu girl's_ y eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de que yo en realidad sentía algo más que un amor de hermanos por Karamatsu... ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de mi hermano? Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, habiendo tantas chicas a las que les _atraigo_ me aferré a enamorarme de un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, si no de **mi hermano mayor**... Estoy mal de la cabeza.

Cierro mis ojos de forma lenta, tanto pensar me ha hecho cansarme más de lo que ya estaba cansado, mi respiración se hizo mas calmada y empecé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, estaba quedándome dormido mientras pensaba en Karamatsu, seguro soñaré muy lindo.

 _"Veo a Karamatsu-niisan entrar en la habitación, está hablando con Osomatsu-niisan de no-se-qué cosas y yo me siento un poco celoso, decido ignorarlo y sigo con mi cómic, ambos se dan un abrazo mientras se ríen ¡¿por qué se abrazan?! Arrugo un poco las páginas y en mi cara claramente se ve el enfado, respiro profundo para calmarme hasta que siento unas manos en mis hombros, las ignoro pensando que es cualquiera de mis hermanos pero me susurra algo al oído_

 _-No te pongas celoso, Totty_ – _me estremezco un poco por la sensación que me provoca su aliento en mi oreja pero intento mantenerme tranquilo_

 _-No estoy celoso, tú y nii-san pueden hacer lo que quieran – se fingir muy mal, en mi voz se oían los celos, metí la pata. Karamatsu se ríe levemente y me vuelvo a sonrojar, su risa me parece sexy..._

 _-Yo soy solo tuyo, Totty, y a Osomatsu lo veo como mi hermano – comienza a morder mi oreja y besar mi cuello, cierro mis ojos y suelto un leve suspiro ¿desde cuando Karamatsu-niisan se porta así conmigo?_

 _-Ka-Karamatsu-niisan... – me sigue besando el cuello y mete sus manos debajo de mi suéter para comenzar a acariciar mi abdomen, suelto un ligero gemido, recargo la cabeza en su hombro y él sonríe lascivo_

 _-Te amo, pequeño Todomatsu – besa mis labios y yo le sigo el beso con mucha emoción y nervios mezclados, baja su mano a mi miembro y comienzo a gemir en su boca, se siente tan bien..."_

-¡Todomatsu!– despierto jadeante y algo agitado ¿qué demonios había sido ese sueño? Giro mi cabeza para ver al propietario de esa voz y veo que solo es Jyushimatsu, tallo mis ojos y exhalo fuertemente

-¿Qué pasa, Jyushi?– señala mis pantalones con su típica sonrisa y su cara de estúpido, lo miro confundido y después miro mis pantalones ¡la tengo tiesa! Demonios, debo de dejar de soñar esas cosas– ¡¿qué andas viendo, Jyushimatsu?– le grité y él con algo de nervios alzó las manos

-¡Nada! Es que entré a la habitación, estabas gimiendo y diciendo un nombre entre dientes que no alcancé a escuchar– mierda... Por lo menos no escuchó el nombre– era obvio que la tenías tiesa– me sonrojé por su comentario, que vergüenza que uno de mis hermanos me haya oído gemir por uno de mis sueños, por lo menos no fue el susodicho, me muero si él me descubre

-Vaya, debería dejar de soñar estas cosas– me rasco la cabeza mientras me río con nerviosismo, Jyushimatsu me mira confundido y se encoge de hombros

-En fin, sólo quería preguntarte si nos acompañas a lo de Chibita ¡Choromatsu-niisan ganó mucho dinero en el _Pachinko_ y dijo que nos invitará algo! – gritó entusiasmado, me parecía buena idea pero no tenía ganas de salir, además que debía bajar la erección que tenía

-Gracias por la invitación pero creo que paso– el mayor (solo por unos jodidos minutos, maldita sea) iba a protestar pero coloqué mi mano frente a el– tengo que quitarme esta cosa, además de que estoy muy cansado, diviértanse sin mi

-¡Como ordenes! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!– salió corriendo de la habitación y gritando su " _mantra_ " ese extraño, lo oí cerrar la puerta y espere algunos minutos por si no se había ido

-¿Jyushi?– lo llamé, no hubo respuesta así que exhalé para calmar mis nervios, estoy a punto de... Pajearme, hace mucho que no lo hago y no quería hacerlo, está mal pero no por el acto, si no por la persona en quién pensaré para hacerlo...

Bajo mis pantalones con cuidado y acaricio mi erección por sobre la ropa interior, me estremezco levemente por la sensación, me imagino que Karamatsu-niisan es quién lo hace y me estremezco aún más sin empezar a gemir todavía, bajo mi ropa interior sin quitármela por si me la tengo que poner de emergencia y tomo mi erección con una mano, comienzo a _"jalármela"_ y mis gemidos comienzan a salir solos, son leves pero constantes, cierro mis ojos otra vez y comienzo a pensar en Karamatsu-niisan, en su bella sonrisa, en su hermoso rostro, en su pose, en sus nada fuertes brazos, en sus manos... Tocándome

-Ka-Karamatsu-niisan...– mascullo con los dientes apretados gimiendo cada vez más audible, mi movimiento se hace mas rápido, arqueo mi espalda y comienzo a _"gritar"_ levemente, unas cuantas jaladas más y mi semen salió disparado hacía el suelo, recargo mi cuerpo en el sillón jadeando, sonrío e intento estabilizarme– aunque haya sido una paja... Me siento bien– me digo a mi mismo y después de unos minutos me vuelvo a poner mi ropa y limpio mi... _"Líquido interno"_ del suelo, sin dejar evidencia

- _Suck it and see, you never know_ – le escucho cantar en voz baja mientras entra en la casa, al instante sé que es Karamatsu, nadie canta ni habla ingles como él, me pongo un poco nervioso mientras tiro a la basura el trapo con el que limpié mi... eso, y me siento rápidamente en el suelo con una revista entre mis manos. La puerta corrediza se abre y lo puedo ver entrar con esa perfecta sonrisa que tiene– ah~ Totty, hermanito mío ¿cómo estás?– hago como que no lo escucho y mis mejillas se sonrojan de sólo recordar lo que acabo de hacer...– ¿Totty?

-ah si, hola– es lo único que sale de mi boca y sale de manera temblorosa, demonios, no es buena idea ver a tu hermano del que estas enamorado y en el que pensaste para masturbarte... Joder, que enfermo suena eso– quiero decir, bien, estoy bien ¿y tú, Karamatsu-niisan?

-Bastante feliz, Choromatsu ganó en el _Pachinko_ y nos invitó algo a todos, estuvo genial– se sienta a mi lado y pasa un brazo por sobre mis hombros, comienzo a temblar un poco por su acción pero me mantengo lo más tranquilo que puedo– yo le iba a aceptar algo con Chibita o en el bar, pero cuando Jyushimatsu me dijo que no vendrías decidí hacerte compañía– y entonces mi cara llega a su nivel máximo de color rojo ¿escuché bien? Se ríe un poco, supongo que por mi cara y yo lo miro mal

-¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?– perfecto, ahora estoy tartamudeando, trágame tierra

-Nada, es sólo que tu cara sonrojada es muy linda– ¿es estúpido o se hace? Mi corazón está más acelerado que nunca y eso me enoja, Karamatsu no sabe lo que provoca en mi, a veces me gustaría gritárselo– oye ¿tienes frió? Estás temblando– me abraza un poco mas fuerte y yo me acurruco en él, cierro mis ojos e inhalo su fragancia... Podría quedarme así por siempre

-s-sí, tengo mucho frío, abrázame muy fuerte, Karamatsu-niisan– él suspira y aferra sus brazos a mi cintura, yo las dejo en su pecho y continúo olfateándolo. Estamos solos... Es mi oportunidad para decirle todo y descansar mi mente de una vez... Aunque la respuesta me destroce– Karamatsu-niisan ¿tú me amas?– lo siento dar un pequeño saltito y tensarse, es obvio, es una pregunta muy rara y soltarla de la nada es peor

-Ehh... Claro que lo hago, Todomatsu, eres mi hermanito menor– mi corazón se rompe un poco, sabía que él no sentía lo mismo que yo pero no quería que fuera tan directo

-tu hermanito menor...– me lo susurro y aprieto mis puños a su chaqueta de cuero

-Totty ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?– levanta mi cara con su mano tomándome de la barbilla, demonios ¿cuando me puse a llorar? Su cara refleja preocupación y al ver que no contesto me seca las lagrimas y me besa la frente– Todomatsu, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Yo... – mi voz sale quebrada y en voz baja, trago saliva y me armo de valor para por fin decírselo, no me interesa lo mucho que llore después por su rechazo – Karamatsu-niisan, yo te amo... Más que como mi hermano mayor...– bajo nuevamente la mirada y aprieto la tela de mis pantalones cual niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre, su cara de confusión y sorpresa me hacen sentirme aún más nervioso e inseguro...

- _wait, wait, wait... you mean it?_ – me pregunta nervioso ¿es buena o mala señal?

-Eso... ¡Karamatsu-niisan, estoy enamorado de ti! – suelto de una y casi a los gritos aún sin mirarlo, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, mis manos tiemblan y exhalo para intentar calmarme pero no resulta, aún estoy temblando mucho. Siento que pone sus manos sobre las mías y doy un ligero saltito, alzo mis ojos para mirarlo y él tiene la cara sonrojada también, no sabía lo irresistible que se veía así...

-Todomatsu... ¿Lo dices de verdad?– asiento lentamente sin decir nada y sin mirarle bien todavía, exhala un poco como para calmarse y asimilar la sorpresa, retira una de sus manos y se la coloca en la frente, esto no me huele bien, sabía que nunca me vería de esa manera...– pequeño...

-No digas nada– lo interrumpo aún con la voz quebrada, sé la respuesta pero no quiero oírla salir de su boca, me dolería mucho...– ya sé que es enfermizo, ya sé que no me correspondes, pero... Sólo quería decírtelo y... – mis palabras son interrumpidas por unos labios que se posan sobre los míos, mis ojos se abren como platos y apenas puedo respirar ¡¿qué?!

Sin esperar mucho tiempo me aferro a su cuello con mis brazos, me siento en su regazo rodeando su cadera con mis piernas, cierro mis ojos y mis lagrimas comienzan a llenar mi cara, son de alegría, no puedo creer que mi hermano me corresponda estos sentimientos tan asquerosos... Su lengua empieza a abrirse paso por mi boca y yo con algo de nervios la dejo pasar, yo la busco con la mía y cuando la encuentro comienzo a jugar con ella, las entrelazamos y yo sólo puedo sentirme aún más feliz y completo. La falta de aire y las ganas de hablar hacen que nuestro beso tenga que romperse, pegamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos unos minutos aún sin decir nada. Karamatsu es el primero en hablar

-Todomatsu... ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?– no tiene sentido su pregunta así que solo me encojo de hombros– yo... También estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho, jamás dije nada porque a parte de que esto está mal creí que yo no te atraía en lo más mínimo, siempre molestándome, ignorándome, saliendo con millones de chicas... Jamás creí que de verdad sintieras esto por mi

-Karamatsu-niisan, te trataba de esa manera y salía con tantas chicas para olvidarme de ti, para convencerme a mi mismo de que no sentía nada por ti, pero el hacerlo solo me dejó en claro que de verdad te quería de otra forma... Y me sentí tan asqueado de mi mismo que decidí callarme...– suspiró y me miró nuevamente, me dio un beso corto en los labios y habló

-Lo sé, sé que te sientes asqueado, que te preocupa que digan los demás, te pone nervioso lo que nuestros demás hermanos puedan hacer y nuestros padres peor...– describió exactamente como me sentía y eso me asustó un poco, pero sé que lo sabe porque se siente igual– pero... Sólo por hoy mandemos a la sociedad, a nuestros padres, a nuestros hermanos y a la gente a la mierda, demonos la oportunidad de amarnos... Solo por hoy– repitió el "solo por hoy" y supe que hablaba en serio, suspiré con decisión y lo miré fijamente

-Hagamos lo... Amemonos por hoy, será nuestro secreto– sonrió ampliamente y me tomó por el cuello, me atrajo hacia él y me besó profundamente y yo correspondí el beso de la misma manera, con mucha pasión y deseo hacia mi segundo hermano mayor

Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me pegó aún más a él, como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con mi cuerpo, todo se sentía increíble... Metió sus manos bajo mi suéter y me estremecí un poco por su tacto, era como lo había soñado hace un rato... Acaricié su cabello enredando mis dedos en él, me apegué aún más apretando mis piernas a su cadera sintiendo su _"masculinidad"_ rozar con la mía, gemí un poco y él también, ambos lo deseábamos, nos sentíamos de la misma manera y eso sólo me hacía sentir mas pleno. Me recostó en el suelo con delicadeza y quedó encima mío, me miró con preocupación, ternura y lascividad combinadas y yo le sonreí

-Lo haré con cuidado– dijo acercándose a mi oído, lo mordió un poco y yo me estremecí– y con todo mi amor– bajó sus besos a mi cuello y lo besó con mucho cuidado, con suavidad, yo sólo podía suspirar por a sensación tan indescriptible que era eso...

Quitó mi suéter y mi camiseta dejándome desnudo del torso, besó mi pecho y lamió mis tetillas, sentí una corriente eléctrica y solo solté un gemido muy ligero, parece que le gustó el pequeño sonido porque siguió haciéndolo, una de sus manos fue bajando hasta mis pantalones y acarició mi miembro muy suavemente, gemí un poquito más alto y arquee levemente mi espalda, sonrió y se dedicó sólo a rozar su mano en esa parte, mis gemidos se hacían mas constantes y eso que ni siquiera habíamos empezado bien

-Quiero oír mi nombre salir de tus preciosos labios entre gemidos– musitó en un gruñido y con la voz ronca, me sonrojé, asentí y otro pequeño gemido salió de mi boca

Quitó mis pantalones y mi ropa interior rápidamente, casi con desesperación, miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mi miembro y mi cara se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, acarició con uno de sus dedos mi miembro y me hizo estremecer, gemí delicadamente y sin ningún tipo de aviso su boca ya estaba contra mi pene, casi grito de lo placentero que se sentía aquello, a él le gustó y lo metió lo más que pudo en su húmeda boca ayudándose con su mano a darme placer

-¡Ah! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! Si-sigue– reclamé y arquee más mi espalda moviendo mis caderas de forma involuntaria, leve y rítmica

Sentí una corriente eléctrica subir por todo mi cuerpo y sabía que iba a correrme, mis gemidos subieron aún más y de manera más constante, Karamatsu-niisan lo sabía así que aumentó la velocidad en sus lamidas y la saliva también hasta que me corrí en su boca, jadee agitado y oí como se lo tragaba, Dios, eso me excitó de sobre manera y me hizo sentir avergonzado

-Lo siguiente... Lo siguiente seguro te dolerá... Pero lo haré con cuidado– entrelazó los dedos de una de mis manos con míos, asentí y le sonreí de lado, sabía que esto me dolería, pero por amor soportaré lo que sea

Se despojó de toda su ropa y jaló dos veces su miembro, escupió en su mano formando un charquito de saliva el cual esparció por todo su miembro, sólo lo miré mordiéndome el labio y algo ansioso. Se posó sobre mi besando mis labios y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, me aferré a su cuello sintiendo un dolor desgarrador, me dolía, me dolía mucho, derramé algunas lagrimas y solté un leve gemido de dolor dentro de su boca y él lo notó, se metió aún más despacio intentando que me doliera lo menos posible lo cual le agradecía. Se introdujo lo más que pudo y se quedó allí quieto esperando que me acostumbrara a tenerlo ahí, sentía mi parte trasera palpitar pero poco a poco el dolor se iba y me sentía cada vez mejor

-Mu-muevete... Nghm...– ordené débilmente retorciéndome un poco de manera involuntaria, Karamatsu sonrió y comenzó a moverse despacio

Aún me dolía, pero sentía placer también, se sentía horrible y llenador a la vez. Mis gemidos y los suyos comenzaron a inundar la habitación y a ponerla más caliente, volví a aferrar mis piernas a su cadera obligándolo a meterse más en mi y moverse más rápido ayudándole moviendo mis caderas, él entendió el mensaje así que se movía cada vez mas rápido, cada vez con mas lujuria y sin parar en ningún momento de gemir, estábamos dejando de ser vírgenes y lo estábamos haciendo con amor

-Todomatsu... nghm, me vengo– sentenció entre dientes aumentando la velocidad y echando su cabeza para atrás

-Y-yo también... Hazlo dentro mío– supliqué y eso fue suficiente para que él gritara al llegar al orgasmo dentro de mí, también eso fue lo único que me faltó para correrme y manchar su pecho de mi semen, creo que no le importó porque se dejó caer sobre mi sin salir aún

Su corazón estaba acelerado y jadeaba rápidamente intentando regular su respiración, también yo jadeaba y sonreía a la vez aún con lagrimas en mis ojos por el dolor y el placer de antes, ahora me siento lleno, ahora me siento amado. Karamatsu sale lentamente de dentro de mi y mi ano palpita, tal vez de dolor, tal vez de que ya está más abierto, no lo sé pero sé que a pesar de eso no cambiaría lo que acaba de pasar por nada del mundo

-Karamatsu-niisan ¿tu me amas?– repito la pregunta que le había hecho antes de confesarle todo, se ríe un poco en mi oído y cierro mis ojos con cansancio

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Totty– sonrío ampliamente sin decir nada, siento como voy quedando dormido y mi hermano mayor me acaricia la cabeza– descansa, pequeño Todomatsu– me susurra y se tira a mi lado tapándonos con la sabana que está encima del futon. Definitivamente amo a Karamatsu-niisan y nadie me lo impedirá y menos ahora que sé que el también me ama... Mi hermano mayor me ama...

* * *

Y hasta aquí! Acabo de llegar y este one-shot lo tengo en wattpad, publicado por mi con un seudónimo parecido, solo es como... Una historia de prueba :P díganme si les agrada

Espero que el lemmon no haya estado tan caca :v y espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer! Hasta la otra! ;)


End file.
